hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5296 (11th November 2019)
Summary James comes to Liam's rescue when he manages to get Liam off the attempted murder charge. However, a flashback reveals that Liam discovered Mercedes after she was shot. Azim manages to convince Leela to help Ste out of the far-right group. Finn comes to Yasmine's defence, whilst Sid finds a friend in Juliet. Plot Mercedes dreams of when she was shot. Nana has fallen asleep in the chair next to Mercedes's bed. Liam paces in his cell. D.S. Cohen informs him that the gun is a matched for the one used to shoot Mercedes. Ste sneaks out of the house to speak to Azim. Ste learns that Sami doesn't know that Azim is meeting with Ste, and wouldn't meet with Ste himself. Ste begins to get cold feet regarding talking to Azim as he barely knows Azim, and worries that Jonny and Stuart might find out. Azim is shocked to hear that Ste wants to leave, and they won't let him. Azim asks why he's asking them for help, and Ste says that he didn't know who else to turn to. Azim tells Ste that he better be serious, and agrees to help him. Grace pounds on James's door, asking for James to represent Liam. She manages to twist his arm into agreeing. Nana tells Mercedes that Liam has been arrested, and pleads with her to wake up and to not die. D.S. Cohen questions Liam. Liam tries to prove his innocence. He suggests that he's being set up, and suggests that it's Sylver setting him up. D.S. Cohen points out that he has the weapon, the motive and the alibi. James walks in and Liam smirks at D.S. Cohen. Azim tells Ste that his best friend and crush, Mo, ended up being radicalised, and that he wasn't able to save Mo. Jonny nearly catches Ste talking to Azim. Sid tells Imran that he wasn't part of what happened to Yasmine. Imran tells him that he's as guilty as Stuart and Courtney tells Imran to get to class. Azim asks Yasmine to meet the florist for him, and Yasmine agrees - so long that he pays her. Mercedes continues to dream of the aftermath of the shooting. Azim visits Leela and tries to talk her into helping Ste. Azim struggles to change her mind, but manages to win her round by telling her that a reformed extremist is better than a dead one. D.S. Cohen informs James that Liam is about to be charged with attempted murder, but James interrupts her, saying that he's had a meeting with Ed Phelps from the CPS, saying that the police have been harassing Liam. He brings up D.S. Yates's encounters with Liam, and D.S. Cohen says that "Mr. Yates" had many dealings with many criminals which lead to his dismissal. James informs her that "Mr. Yates" will testify in court that the police has always had it in for Liam, and that Mr. Phelps was receptive to his side of the story. He accuses D.S. Cohen of breaking down Sylver's door, then rushing over to frame Liam, and tells her that they won't be charging Liam currently. Juliet notices Sid and sits to talk with him. Yasmine spots Vanessa and they go inside to talk. Ste receives a message for his HIV check-up and Stuart allows him to go, but sends Jonny to watch him. Jonny warns Ste not to put a foot out of line. Finn overhears Vanessa complain about Yasmine's inability to hear, and struggling to use the voice app, and snaps at her, telling her that he hopes that Vanessa never struggles with a disability and has to put up with people behaving in the way she is right now. Vanessa ends up leaving. Yasmine is annoyed with Finn. Grace delivers Liam a hard slap for his stupidity. Liam accuses Sylver of setting him up and taunts him. Sylver makes his annoyance with Grace choosing Liam's side. Sid complains to Juliet about Alice, disappointed that Alice or any of his half-siblings have gotten in touch with him. Juliet opens up about her mum. Juliet gives Sid her phone number. Peri takes Ste to see the doctor, and tells Jonny that he can't stay with Ste, saying that it's immediate family only and fake brothers don't count. Peri continues to act cool towards Ste, but when he enters the room, he finds Leela behind the curtain. Ste tells Leela that she was right about the group from the start and that he wants out. She assures him that they'll help him and they'll try get him away tomorrow. Liam tells James that he was framed, and a flashback reveals that Liam was there after she was shot. Cast Regular cast *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Azim Desai - Nav Sidhu *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Finn O'Connor - Keith Rice *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Sid Sumner - Billy Price *Stuart Sumner - Chris Simmons Guest cast *D.S. Cohen - Ariana Fraval *Vanessa - Alexandra Maxwell Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019